Looking Glass
by Fireflyleo
Summary: It's strange how a single event can bring two people together after months of pushing each other away. You cut so deep, my belief is gone. Angst, Yaoi, Yami/Yugi. Animeverse.
1. Happy Birthday

**Warnings:**** This story contains several concepts that may not be liked by all. This story contains explicit content which may not be suitable for children. Mature audiences only. Yaoi, Male/male relations, rape, abuse, and mental abuse. If any of the aforementioned topics alarm you, please note that you have been warned.**

**Authors Note: **** This story takes place about a year after the Ceremonial Duel. Yami did not pass over, and was instead given his own body. He now lives with Yugi and Solomon. Yugi is 18 and everyone else is aged respectively. **

This story will take place in three parts. This is the first part. The songs I chose for each chapter may not make sense right away. Don't worry though. I chose these songs because I feel they portray the emotions present within the chapters. If you have any questions drop me a review and I'll be glad to clarify

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Kaiba/Yugi, and hints at Bakura/Marik/Yugi, but nothing explicit.

This is a songfic. The will be a different song for each part. The title is the song which ties the entire story together.

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story. I also do not own the lyrics to the song I used. The song is Happy Birthday by the Birthday Massacre, and I love them.**

Looking Glass

Happy Birthday

I don't understand. How did this happen? How could they do this to me? They promised. They all promised they would never do this to me, but look at where I am. There is no one here to help anymore. I can't concentrate on anything but the pounding of my head against the wall. My shoulders, neck, and scalp are killing me. I can feel the blood starting to soak through my hair and clothes. Why is this happening again?

I cry out for Yami through our mind link, but he just slams his barriers up at me as though he were simply turning off his cell phone in a movie theater.

He's been doing that a lot recently. He doesn't even want to hear my thoughts anymore. Who am I kidding? He hardly even looks at me. He has even gone so far as to slap me across the face for breathing around him. In the last year, I'm not sure how many times I've bled because of him or Jou or Honda or Bakura or Marik. It's been too many times to count. They just don't appreciate my presence anymore, so I stay away completely, and because of that I've ended up here.

I vaguely noted my body being roughly moved further down into the alley away from the street.

_I think my friend said, _

"_I hear footsteps."_

I should have just gone straight home after school, but I didn't want to face Yami's wrath after what happened today at school, so I stayed in the library for almost two hours after the day was over. We got into an argument during lunch. An actual argument. One of his girlfriends noticed me passing by them and said something in Yami's ear.

The former pharaoh stood up in a rage, shooing the girl away from him as she giggled uncontrollable in her seat. I ran. I ran as fast as I could down the hall only to run smack dab into Jou and Honda. I hit them so hard I ricocheted off of them only to land butt first on the floor.

"You got a problem with your eyes, Yugi."

Cracking his knuckles, Honda smirked at me, "We can help remedy that for you."

Still on the floor, I tried to crawl away from them in the direction I came from, but a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled off the ground into the lockers. My head made a horrible bang against the metal edge, and I saw stars for three seconds until Yami's crimson eyes blazed at me from above. I was entranced by their depths. Even in his anger, Yami's eyes shine more beautiful than rubies.

"What were you looking at just now?" His hand snakes around my throat.

"Nothing Yami-san." My breath stops as his grip tightens cutting off my air supply.

"You're a little liar, Yugi. You want me for yourself don't you?" Jounouchi and Honda were closing in on us now, intrigued by the situation. "Well, Yugi, you can't have this, for one good reason."

He came even closer then, pressing me further into the lockers, making me gasp for just a gulp precious oxygen.

"I can't love you. I am pure darkness."

Ouch. I can feel the tears gather at the corner of my eyes.

"I love playing games, Yugi. You were a fun chess piece to play with during that time we were linked, but not anymore. I have my own life now. You're not allowed to have a place in it." He then kneed me in the gut and released me. The tears were already falling down my face, but I couldn't ignore them. I couldn't just sit back and take was Yami just said to me, so as the three of them walked away from me I stood.

"You're a liar, Yami." He stops.

"I was never you chess piece. I was your friend, your light. You can't just throw me out of your life as you see fit. It doesn't work that way, and you know it to-"

He slapped me. Hard. I went sprawling across the floor just as the bell to go to class rang.

"We'll finish this later, my little hikari."

_I wore my black and white dress to the birthday…_

_Massacre, birthday massacre, birthday…_

CRACK!!!

"Ahhh!"

He is kicking me again. He broke my ribs this time. I huddle on the ground as my attacker approaches me.

"Tell me Yugi, what are you doing out all alone on your birthday of all days?" he asks dragging me by the legs and throwing me against the wall. As I landed, blood spewed out of my mouth all over the ground. His voice sounds so familiar. Do I know this man? He seems to know me. The shadows hide his face, but there is a light in this alley. He seems to be driving me in that general direction. Then his question actually registers in my mind.

Today is my birthday. I actually forgot. My depression driving any and all thoughts of happy moments out of my head, caused me to forget that I'm eighteen today for the first time ever. Wow, I think with a sad smile. Amazing how easy it is to forget was once unforgettable. The next thing I know I feel a foot come crashing down on my chest driving me further into the ground.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why, you ask. I'm not really sure. I saw an opportunity and decided to go for it. You know how I am, Yugi. I'm ambitious." He grabs the front of my black and white shirt, lifting me off the ground. I found my self once again pressed against the wall. I could feel the remnants of glass biting into my now bare shoulders as the man before me undid his belt buckle.

"Just think of this as another game, except this time I'm finally going to win against you. I'm going to beat you once and for all, and you will be so broken because of it, not even your precious pharaoh will be able to fix you."

"Kaiba, NO!" I cried as he rammed his lips onto mine with a moan.

_I wore my black and white dress._

**Flashback**

"Yugi," called Yami from upstairs through our mental link.

We're alone in the house. It's been about two weeks since the Ceremonial Duel, and everything has been great. Yami has been more than content to have a body again, and I'm just glad to have him around. He is my Yami after all.

I skipped up the stairs to his room where I knew he would be. I knock before opening the door out of courtesy more that anything else and enter the room. Yami is sitting on edge of the bed, one leg hanging off the edge and the other crossed underneath him. He beckons for me to come sit with him, so I go and sit with him on the bed. He wraps an arm around me, pulling my head to his strong chest.

I don't know what it is about him that makes him seem so much stronger than me. He looks almost exactly like me just taller and leaner. I think its that aura he carries about him. After all, he is Atem, former Pharaoh of Egypt.. He breathes royalty and dignity. Sometimes I find myself wishing I could be more like him: confident, regal, and dignified. But I know in my heart I will never be anything like that.

"What is wrong, Aibou? Why the troubling thoughts?"

"I don't know exactly."

"Does it have to do with going back to school?"

"Maybe. I guess, I'm just antsy with not having anything to do." I feel so worthless now that you don't need me at all. It's like my sole purpose for the last two years has been solely to house you, and I don't know what to do with myself now-a-days.

"Well, do you want to hang out with the others today, so you'll have something to do?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" I say with fake enthusiasm. I'm not looking forward to being with everyone. I always get this strange feeling that they don't really realize I'm there. They seem to have placed Yami in my role even though I'm still here. I don't know how to explain it, but it feels like they don't need me anymore or don't want me anymore. They have Yami now.

"Yugi…" He places his hand on my chin so as to pull my face up to his.

"Yes?" I ask looking up at him.

"You know that no one will ever be able to replace you in my heart, right?'

"Of course I do. Nor will anyone ever be able to replace you."

"Good," he sighs leaning toward me, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "Don't forget that."

~**End Flashback~**

_I think my friend said, "Stick it in the back of her head."_

_I think my friend said, "Two of them are sisters."_

That was the first and last kiss Yami and I ever shared. I still don't know if he was lying to me then or if he is lying to me now. All I know is that Kaiba's lips are not as soft or caring or comforting.

This kiss is bruising and painful. I can feel my soul being pulled from my body through this kiss. Perhaps Seto's past life as the high priest Seth gave some of the ability to mangle a soul within its body because I can feel my heart being twisted and contorted into some unfathomable shape. My thoughts grow darker yet as I feel his hands claw their way under my shirt. Nails scrape up and down my ribcage, aggravating my already broken ribs.

Against my will a small cry escapes my lips, he smirks at the sound as he grabs at my lowest belt, undoing it and flinging it from my body with a leathery whooshing sound. My body jerks in response trying to maintain what little balance I have left. My legs part ever so slightly. Kaiba takes that time to spread my legs wide and press his hardened length to my body. My head hits the wall again, the glass digging in deeper.

"What do you think, Yugi? Do you think by hurting you, I'll be able to hurt Atem as well? It only makes sense. You two are connected some strange way."

I try to stop him as he pulls my pants from my hips. All he does in response is grip my hands in his and tie a tight cord around them. Now I can feel them cutting into my wrists. The blood streams in slow torrents down my arms from the barbs in the cord. It soaks what is left of my clothing. He pulls one of my pant legs completely off, leaving the other to dangle off of my ankle.

"I once knew this pair of girls. They were sisters, you know. And it always seemed that if you did something to one, the other felt the same thing. They were fun to play with all those years ago. I eventually got tired of them, though." He rips my boxers off of me completely in one swipe. My whimper pleases him.

"You and the pharaoh intrigue me so much more than they did. I can't wait to play with you."

"_I'm a murder tramp, birthday boy," I think I said._

"_I'm gonna bash them in, bash them in," I think he said._

'Yami, please!!! Help me!!! It's Kaiba, he's hurting me. Why won't you listen to me!!?'

"Are you calling him, Yugi? Does he answer? I bet he doesn't. He's probably fed up with having to deal with a little baby like you. Always having to take care of you would probably get annoying after so long." Kaiba grew quiet after a moment as though in thought. A small uncharacteristic pout formed on his lips as he thought to himself.

"It really is a pity though. I would have loved to see the look on his face as he came to your rescue and saw us like this. It would be worth more than a thousand Egyptian God Cards to see that look of horror," the CEO laughed.

"You wouldn't get that pleasure," My voice sound strained and thick with unshed tears. "Yami says he doesn't care about me anymore. He won't come." Kaiba just smirked at me evilly. He drew his fist back and rammed it straight into my already sore and bruised cheek, snapping the my aching head to the side and cracking his skull against the alley wall.

"Don't worry Yugi. I'll enjoy your screams just as much."

I stared at him out of the corner of his eyes, still unable to comprehend what he meant by those words. But then I notice him undoing the clasps on his pants and dropping them around his knees. I started struggling in vain. The blood from my wrists went everywhere, splattering my shirt and legs and face. Some of it blinded me, splashing in my eyes. Then I felt the slap across my face, stunning me long enough for him to finish his ministrations. And like that my world was split in two.

And the pain… The pain seemed to consume my every thought. It pooled in my blood and pores, searing every part of my body. It burns and consumes my entire world. I clenched my teeth, biting my tongue in the process, unable to hold onto any semblance of the reality I'm suffering through at this very moment. Tears fall freely down my face as I scream in agony.

_Then we wished them all a happy birthday_

_We kissed them all goodnight._

**Flashback (3 months before)**

There is a party going on downstairs. They are celebrating Grandpa's birthday, never mind the fact that he isn't actually here to celebrate it with them. He's away in Egypt for the weekend celebrating with friends and colleagues. It makes me sad that he's not here. There's no one to talk to, and I'm afraid. Afraid of what the others might do if they remember that I'm up here by myself. I probably shouldn't have come home today. It would have been better that way.

I'm listening to music as quietly as I can, playing a game of cards by myself. Things were starting go get quiet downstairs, signaling to me that people were starting to leave. I'm ready to be relieved that no one decided to come and bother me. Isn't that sad? It's so pitiful to be afraid of the attention your friends give you. Or at least your former friends; I don't what they are to me anymore.

I'm ready to go to sleep now that everybody has left. The tension melts off of my shoulders as I settle underneath the blanket of my bed. I snuggle my freshly healed face into the pillow having just removed a bandage that had been there for almost two weeks from a bully attack. I close my eyes hoping for good dreams and sigh content with my position and stature. That's when I hear the banging at my door.

"Open up, Yugi."

It's Anzu. I freeze. I don't know what to do. She's sounds angry. I turn the music off, and scramble to find some leeway that will get me out of the situation to no avail. I hear the door crash open.

"Have no sense of hospitality anymore, Hikari?" Yami doesn't sound mad, but pleased as if now having an excuse makes it all the more worth wild. "We came up here because Bakura and Marik want to celebrate grandpa's birthday with you, and you didn't open the door. That's too bad."

With a smirk, Yami pushed his way into the room. Bakura and Marik were behind him, laughing to themselves. I guess I had always seemed so innocent and unreached able to them. While under Yami's protection, I had been untouchable and protected. Not so anymore. Now was their chance to do with me as they would. The white haired thief cracked his knuckles from behind Yami, and Marik twirled a knife between his fingers.

I'm backed up into a corner of the room already when Yami reaches me. Grabbing me by the neck, he pulls me out of the room, throwing me into the waiting hands of Bakura and Marik. He walks away from us into his room, Anzu a prize on his arm, his lay for the night I assume. He's always sleeping around with different people, male and female alike. It disgusts me, but at the same time, I can't help but feel a little jealous.

The laughter behind me reminds me of my situation, and I try to run back into my room to no avail. They follow hot on my heels, shutting the door behind them and locking it. Bakura grips me by my nightshirt and pulls my face up to his. He speaks.

"Don't worry, Yugi-chan. We won't hurt you too badly, and we intend to honor the pharaoh's wishes. But we will have the fun we have been allowed." He kisses me. It is vile and repulsive. Nothing like Yami. As he pulls back, Marik steps forward to take his place.

"Your pharaoh is generous to give us this time together. It will be much enjoyed." He follow Bakura's example and kisses me as well. This is even more unpleasant, he seems to suck on my face as though hoping to vacuum my face into his mouth. I gulp in a breath of air when he pulls away.

"Now let's get started shall we." And the first blow was thrown.

**End Flashback**

I don't exactly remember what happened after that. I know that I woke up the next day bloody and bruised. I probably had a slight concussion which would explain my lack of memory of the incident. I know I wasn't raped like this. I fantasize that that fact was one of the limitations placed on them by Yami, but I really have no proof. If he was going to let them just have at it, why place a limitation on them.

_Now he chases me to my room, _

_Chases me to my room,_

_Chases me in my black and red dress._

The pounding is incessant. It never stops. I don't know how long I've been here. I don't even comprehend the passing of time. While it feels like time has stopped, I somehow know that the seconds are ticking by at a pace so slow this moment may as well last for an eternity.

It's funny how time passes. Yami once told me that while he was trapped inside the puzzle time seemed to pass in intervals. There would be moments when time would pass rapidly almost as if it were put into fast-forward. The darkness around him would swirl at deadening intervals leaving him dizzy and fidgety with a sense of urgency. It was these times Yami said that existence inside the puzzle was almost bearable before I solved the item.

Other times, he claimed it to be avarice when time just seemed to stop on him. All signs of movement would cease to exist in his space of darkness and all would be silent and still. These were the times Yami most feared, for they would leave him fearful of falling into nothingness, and being left in the dark for the entirety of frozen time.

"An eternity where time stands still," he told me once. "…Isn't an eternity at all. It is death. True and endless death. It is purely the state of nonexistence."

It was during these intervals were he would forget all that was, and all that he knew ever would be. It was during these times where he became the spirit Yami instead of the great Pharaoh Atem, King of Egypt, King of Games. When time stands still, people forget who they are, who they long to be, and who they once were. I think I understand the meaning of those words now, Yami. You were right to be afraid. This is death. This is real darkness.

_I think my friend says, "Don't forget the video."_

I can't scream anymore. My throat aches from overuse, and I have grown hoarse. All I can taste is the blood in my mouth. All I can smell is my sweat, Kaiba's sweat, and my blood. All I can see is the darkness of my eyelids, too afraid and too anguished to pry them open and look around. All I feel is pain, pain and a masochistic pleasure that motivates my lower body to awaken beneath Kaiba's touch.

I'm disgusted with myself. How can I let him arouse me like this? How can I be so fucked up as to be turned on by this…this madness?

"You like this don't you?" Kaiba's voice pierces through the haze in my brain. "You like being controlled by me don't you. You like being my little bitch."

He drives into me harder and faster. He's drawn blood. I can feel it. I cry out again at the mixed pain and pleasure. I open my eyes and through a mist of tears, I can see Kaiba's eyes closed in pure bliss. He's enjoying himself, the sick fuck. Just like everyone else. They enjoy themselves at my expense. Yami does, Bakura and Marik did, Jou and Honda do, and now Seto Kaiba is enjoying raping me, taking my virginity from me, stealing what innocence I had left.

_I think my friend says, _

"_Don't forget to smile."_

Beneath the sounds of Kaiba's grunt and groans of pleasure, I am dully aware of another sound growing closer in quick intervals. Are those footsteps? Kaiba's breath quickens as he notices something out of the corner of his eye, and I am so thankful for the slowing of his thrusts into my tender body. I feel I've been granted a reprieve as he stops completely, still sheathed within me as he looks to his left away from me and into the opening of the alley.

"How nice of you to join us."

I can't see who he is speaking to. There is a darkness tinting the edges of my vision, and the existing darkness around us reveals only the silhouette of the new arrival to my weakening gaze. He is tall and lean. He hasn't moved a muscle since Kaiba addressed him, but I still don't know who this stranger it. I wince as Kaiba wraps his hand around my throat and slamming my head back against the wall. My eyes lose focus for a moment before the world around me stops spinning.

"Why look, Yugi, we have a guest. Why don't we give him a good show?"

My gaze returns to him. He pulls out of me slowly a smirk on his face. The fear rises from the pit of my stomach. The blue-eyed dragon has pulled a knife out of his back pocket.

"Sing for us, Yugi. Smile for our audience." He pulls out a little further before barreling back into me simultaneously stabbing the knife into the meat of my thigh straight through the bone encased there.

I scream, "No" as he continues to drive into my body. My eyes are screwed shut. The screams fall from my lips as I lose my voice completely to this monster inside of me using my body for his sick desires. When will this torture end?

"_You're a murder tramp, murder tramp," I think he said._

"_You're a murder boy, birthday boy," I think I said._

"Stop, Stop it." My voice is harsh and rough. I've given up fighting. In the back of my head, I'm vaguely aware that Yami's barrier is no longer intact. I can't recall when it came down. I didn't notice with what was going on, but I've been prodding him all this time, and still no response. I guess he truly doesn't care about me anymore. He doesn't even care enough to keep my voice out of his head. I want to black out so badly now. Just let my consciousness fade into nothing.

"Will you just stand there?" Kaiba addresses our "guest". "Are you that shocked? Ooh… Does this anger you? Mmmm… Tell me, what are your thoughts on my fucking your little bitch here? I'm dying to know."

I can feel my body tensing as if in preparation for something I cannot comprehend. It feels like this hot coil has tightened in the center of my belly, and it's ready to burst from the amount of tension. The sensation is frighteningly pleasurable.

"He's ready to come. Would you like to watch him come for me?"

His hand wraps around my cock and pumps harshly. It feels so hot, so wrong, but oh so good. The coil tightens further, and he whispers into my ear.

"Come for me, Yugi." I gasp. "Cry out my name."

"K-Kai…"

"Say it Yugi, let our guest know exactly who took your virginity."

That was it. That put an end to this.

"Kaiba!" I screamed with all that was left of my energy. I came hard, my muscles clamping around his organ as he released deep inside of me. The sensation of being filled by his seed made me want to retch. I could feel the bile build up in the back of my throat, but I swallowed the feeling down like one would swallow medicine, hastily and painfully.

He stayed there a moment basking in his orgasm. I couldn't breathe. My breath wouldn't come. I couldn't breathe. My pulse which should have been erratic was slow and steady, maybe too slow.

Our guest speaks, but I can't process the words. All I hear is Kaiba's voice. I whimper at his words.

"You want him, now. Come claim him. I've had my fun.

_I think my friend says, "Stick it in the back of her head."_

_I think my friend says, "Two of them are sisters."_

Finally after what seems like hours, he pulls out of me, letting me fall to the pavement. I hear his footstep retreating down and out of the alley. He disappears into the night, probably to return to his mansion and sleep. I lay there on my stomach unable to move myself. My whole body feels like lead: heavy and unmovable. I feel so weak. The world grows dark around me. The sound of footsteps is back again. They are coming in my direction quickly. It would seem the person is in a panic after the shock wore off.

A pair of warm, familiar hands turns me over and cradles me to an even more familiar chest. A jacket is place over my chilled flesh, warming me and covering my exposed flesh. Who is this person? Why would they do this? They shouldn't care when some many I love don't. Oh god, I wish Yami were here.

"Yugi, stay with me. Please, stay with me," the familiar stranger pleads as I fade into darkness. My body is being rocked back and forth in this familiar stranger's arms in comfort. I can feel droplets of water falling on my face and clothes. Is it raining?

Time speeds up here, and I am dully aware of the sound of sirens interrupting the silence. Then there are voices all around. They speak in panicked sentences.

"Suffers sever blood loss…he's been raped… hypothermia…I need an OR stat."

I'm being lifted and carried and carted in so many directions. My senses are in overload trying to make sense of the senseless. I eventually give up and focus solely on the warmth that never leaves my hand through all of the chaos.

"_I'm a murder tramp, birthday boy," I think I said._

"_I'm gonna bash them in, bash them in," I think he said._

Beep, beep, beep.

It's quiet, calming. I feel like I'm waking up from a very long dream. It's almost like surfacing from being underwater after an extended period of time or like stepping into the sunlight after being cooped up inside your house for so long you forgot what it's like to be outside. I can even hear some of the birds outside the window singing. It's an exhilarating sensation.

My skin is sensitive. I don't feel much pain. It's more like a stiffness or soreness in my muscles like I haven't been using my body a lot lately. Everything is mostly numb, but I feel the slight pain in my backside, reminding me of the attack. Over all my muscles feel battered, and I can feel pressure on my ribcage. I think it is wrapped along with my thigh. I can feel the familiar heaviness of a cast around my knee and thigh. I sigh as the prospect of having to deal with that.

My hands are wrapped in some kind of material. I think it is gauze from the texture. I can't really move my fingers around and touch anything because of it, but I can feel the cotton of the sheets underneath my arms. Around my right hand, I can feel the same warmth I felt that horrible night still present. I wonder what that is.

My sense of smell is strongest at the moment. I'm am hit by the strong scent of sterilized floors and sheets and walls. I must be in a hospital. I remember with a whimper the reason why I'm here, but I ignore that fact for the moment, allowing my senses to return to me. Underneath the strong smell of cleanliness, I can smell the scent of fresh flowers in the room. I can smell the different breeds of roses and daisies. I can even smell white lilies, my favorite. I can smell water nearby which activates my next sense.

I can also taste the sterilization of the room in my mouth as oddly as that sounds. I can taste different medicines coursing though my system. My tongue has taken on a cotton-like texture, which isn't unpleasant just awkward. My mouth is incredibly dry, and I wonder how long I have been in the hospital.

Carefully, I try to slide my eyes open, only to shut them again at the sunlight pouring through the room. I groan at the feeling. My small noise seems to have triggered more movement in the room as I hear and feel something rustle to my right. Maybe it's the source of the warmth in my right hand?

Turning my head slightly, I open my eyes just wide enough to examine this "warmth." A tearstained face peers down at me. Pale skin, covered in all black leading up to a pair of crimson eyes and hair almost exactly like mine in style, texture, and color.

"Ya…Yami." He smiles at me gently. It's the first time I've seen that smile in nearly a year.

I'm saddened slightly as my eyes seem to close again without my permission, a content expression on my face. I can feel Yami's grip on my hand tighten protectively, and I smile as I drift off to sleep once more.

_I think my friend said, "Don't forget the video."_

_I think my friend said, "Don't forget to smile."_

"_You're a murder tramp, murder tramp," I think he said._

"_You're a murder boy, birthday boy," I think I said._

End of Chapter 1

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

~Firefly


	2. Red Stars

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I honestly expected to be flamed quite badly for this story, and I thank you once again for your feedback.**

**Review Response****: The last chapter, I understand was very angsty. This one will be, too. The reason for the extreme amount of pain is due to the combined forces of Kaiba's ruthlessness and Yugi's innocent Optimism. When something bad happens to Yugi, it always seemed to me as though he takes it differently than others as if he is experiencing it twice over. I think this is an effect of him sharing two minds instead of one. And Kaiba will to things to a full 100% of effectiveness. That's just his style. He will get his point across regardless of anyone else. **

**Agree with me or not. This is what I have observed. Sorry if you don't like it.**

**Also please remember, this is about rape. There is nothing reasonable or consistent about it. It is a heinous act that I do not advocate, and knowing someone who was raped, I do not wish it upon anyone. **

**Warnings:**** This story contains several concepts that may not be liked by all. This story contains explicit content which may not be suitable for children. Mature audiences only. Yaoi, Male/male relations, rape, abuse, and mental abuse. If any of the aforementioned topics alarm you, please note that you have been warned.**

**Authors Note: ****This story takes place about a year after the Ceremonial Duel. Yami did not pass over, and was instead given his own body. He now lives with Yugi and Solomon. Yugi is 18 and everyone else is aged respectively. **

This the second part of this three-shot. Here you will notice the song has a bit more face value, but it can still be confusing. If you have any questions, drop me a review and I'll be glad to clarify

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Kaiba/Yugi, and hints at Bakura/Marik/Yugi, but nothing explicit.

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story. I also do not own the lyrics to the song I used. The song is Red Stars by the Birthday Massacre.**

**Now that I'm finished, shall we…?**

Red Stars

I'm in the living room reading. Solomon is in the kitchen, finalizing some plans for another trip to Egypt. He tells me one of his colleagues have found another unmarked tomb. I'm intrigued. I wonder if the tomb belongs to anyone I knew back then. I find it funny when I read a historical text and find the name of someone I actually knew back in ancient Egypt. It's a little unnerving, and it makes me feel so old.

I glance at the clock.

It's getting late. I expected my Hikari back more than three hours ago. But I suppose it is better for his health that he stays away longer than usual. I was ready to give him a thorough knockdown after he spoke back to me during lunch. His words may have been true, but may God help him if all my efforts thus far are laid to waste because he believes in his optimistic words. I cannot let him feel such emotions for me. It just isn't possible, and I was foolish to think it ever might have been.

That stupid girl. Why did she have to pry into my business yet again? She thought it was funny, but it was anything but. This is a very delicate situation between Yugi and me. When she whispered into my ear, "I think that little Yugi kid likes you. I always find him looking at you when he's around you. Poor boy has a crush on you." I was enraged, naturally. This last year, I've been trying to keep Yugi at a distance, and stop him from feeling any emotions like that toward me. The fact that the foolish girl sitting next to me at the time noticed was absolutely inexcusable. I did what I had to do, or at least that's what I keep telling myself.

My anger has waned considerably since our last confrontation in the school. I feel terrible about the way it happened. Hell, I feel terrible about the fact that it had to happen. I can't stand not being able to hold him and touch him, be with him the way I want to be, but we can't share such a bond. Not so long as I am darkness, and he is innocence. Oh, this entire situation is such a mess.

_Best of cruel intentions_

_Finding what they fail to mention._

It had been two weeks after the Ceremonial Duel. I had integrated myself into Yugi's lifestyle and was adjusting nicely to having a body again. I remember the better half of that day with a small smile. That day, I had decided to push Yugi's and my relationship further than I had been able to these last three years trapped as a spirit in the Millennium Puzzle. We had even shared a kiss. Our first and last as it would be deemed later that same day.

It had been that very night that I had the vision. It was terrible. Yugi and I had spent the day with the entire gang at the park and arcade. I remember clearly, Yugi beat me at twelve different games where I only beat him eleven times. The day had been one of the most relaxed days I've had in 3 millennia, seriously. We got back exhausted.

I bade Yugi and his grandpa goodnight, and went up to the room they had provided me. After showering, I fell into the bed thoroughly fatigued, but no rest would be given me tonight.

The world was dark. I was standing in some alleyway. I don't know why I was there or what had brought me there, but I could feel a need to continue down the alley. I heard noise coming from the darkness. Cries of pain and pleasure mixed together. I don't know what urged me on, but I felt my feet moving of their own accord into the waiting darkness. What I saw there ripped my heart into shreds.

It was Yugi. Bound, gagged, and helpless, he cried as the person in front of him ravaged his body with pure lust as his motive. Yugi's attacker's hips thrust back and forth with a vengeance, he seemed to be relishing in the cries of anguish spilling from Yugi's lips one after the other. I stood horrified by the sight

I couldn't move. I couldn't think hard enough to grasp what this was. Yugi was being raped right in front of me, and I wasn't moving.

"You can't have him, Atem."

A voice seemed to materialize out of nothing. I don't know where it came from.

"Who is that?"

"You can't have Yugi, Atem. Your soul is too dark for his innocence to survive you. Push him away."

"Who are you? Answer me!"

I hear nothing but laughter as I finally will my body to move. I run into the alley, and as I reach Yugi, I pull his attacker around ready to punish the infidel. I gasp as crimson eyes lock with my gaze. I'm staring at myself. The vision of me smirks at me, licking his lips in sheer delight at my expression while Yugi whimpers behind him. My own voice speaks to me.

"It's time to protect him, Atem. Protect him from us," he whispers as he leans back in Yugi's direction, claiming my hikari's lips once more for his own. And then I woke up, panting in a cold sweat.

_No truth, all pretension_

_Raise your hand to get attention_

All my actions since that moment were made for the sole purpose of protecting Yugi from myself. I simple couldn't afford to display my emotions to my dear hikari, especially if the consequences were what I had envisioned. I felt helpless after that dream. I didn't know what to do, so I called a small meeting between the gang and me. I told them everything. My fears, my doubts, the vision, and I even confessed to them my more than platonic feelings toward the youth.

Anzu didn't take as well at the rest of them, but they seemed to be understanding of my situation. The decided they would help me push Yugi away. The plan was to make Yugi want to leave us in the future. Jou, Honda, Anzu, and the others would eventually express their apologies to Yugi once the teen was completely separated from. It seemed like a good plan at first, but we forgot to take into account one thing: Yugi's unwavering optimism.

Yugi's persistence makes me so angry sometimes. Here I am trying to protect him from me, but he just keeps returning to me with a devotion I have never seen in another. I admire him for it. After all, its part of who he is, and I love who he is. I love him with all my heart.

Yes, I love him. So why am I so cruel to him? Why do I choose to hurt him? Why do I sometimes beat or hit him? Why do I continue to let him return to my side? Why do I sleep with different people all the time? Why am I driving him into depression? It's all because I can't have him. I can never have his light as my own. I can never claim his innocence. I can never and will never be able to love him and worship his body like I do in my dreams. I can't so long as I am darkness.

_You give and we take it._

_You build it, we break it._

It frustrates me that I can't have him. I can't be with him, when that is what I want more than anything else in this world. Every time I see him cry because of me; some part of me breaks. I just want to take him in my arms and utter the words, "I'm sorry" over and over again. I want to kiss away all the pain we have caused him. I want to tell the gang that it's gone too far. That we don't need to push Yugi away any longer, and in the spilt seconds I think about this, it all feels like the right thing to do, and I want to do follow through so badly.

But the dreams I have about him keep me away. The horrors I see in my slumber appall and excite me at the same time. Me taking Yugi for my own. Claiming him in every way imaginable. I can't stand the image of me tainting Yugi's innocence, but I can't look away from it either. I find my self yearning for it in real life. These urges are what force me to do so many disturbing things.

I've found my self sleeping with difference girls every week as if I was slacking my lust with harem girls. It's degrading. They don't seem to mind in the slightest though. Seriously, women these days throw themselves at men. It's really no wonder they are all called whores, but then they get insulted when someone points out to a girl that she has had sexual relations with more the half the student body. It's not like I was insinuating anything that one time. I was merely stating a fact.

I sleep with men more often. I'm more comfortable with them. Their bodies don't feel as breakable, and they don't complain as much when I have to leave after we are through slacking our lusts. But mostly I can pretend they are Yugi more easily.

Oh, God, what have I become?

"Yami," calls Solomon as he comes into the living room. "I'm leaving, now. Do you know where Yugi is?"

_You sign and we erase it._

_You feel it, we fake it._

"No, sorry, Solomon"

The old man looked sad for a moment.

"Aww, that's too bad. I was hoping to give this to him myself." He pulls out of his pocket a small box wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper and offers it to me. I slowly take the tiny gift, looking at it curiously.

"What is this?" I ask.

"It's just a small something I found for Yugi's birthday." Oh Ra, that's right. Today is Yugi's birthday. I had forgotten. I closed my eyes momentarily in regret, opening them only when Solomon continues speaking. "Please give that to Yugi for me. I have to be on my way or I'll miss the plane, and wish Yugi a happy birthday for me. I wish I could have done more for him," he finishes saying as he head to the door.

"I wish the same thing," I whisper.

"Well, goodbye, Yami. Don't let Yugi get into any trouble while I'm gone."

"I won't," I respond clenching my teeth slightly at the prospect. I only hope I can pull that one off. Yugi's grandfather doesn't know much about what goes on at school or when he is away, simply because despite Yugi's open disposition, the teen is very good at hiding things he doesn't want anyone to know about. I was surprised when I found out this fact years ago when he hid his true feelings about Kaiba's Battle City Duels from Kaiba himself.

Honestly, I was there. I was in his head at the time. I know what he was really thinking about Kaiba's madness. But I'm not gonna be the one to tell you. That is a completely different story.

My eyes trail to the clock in front of me. It's been five minutes since Yugi's grandfather left. The house is deathly quiet, almost desolate without Yugi's lively presence to brighten the place.

_It's my red star, I steal it._

_It's my red star, I can't let go._

Ten minutes… Fifteen minutes… Twenty… Twenty-five… It's been thirty minutes and still no sign of Yugi. I have a bad feeling about this. Gingerly, I get up from the couch and head over to the phone. I contemplate calling his cell phone until I see it resting comfortably next to the house phone.

"Alright," I speak aloud to myself. "It's time to go find him myself."

Grabbing my coat, cell phone, and keys, I leave the house walking down the sidewalk in the direction of the school. I figure if Yugi is dilly dallying about, he would be doing it in some region in between where he just came from and his destination. And thus, I start my search.

The streets are empty, completely devoid of people. Only a car passes my every few minutes, other than that and the sound of the wind all is quiet. Night has fallen over Domino City, and the existing cloud cover blocks the moon and stars from shining. The only sources of light available for use are the streetlamps, hanging over the street. I hear a crash down a nearby alley and nearly jump out of my boots just as a black and white cat scurries past me.

"Damn, cat," I mutter, composing myself from the meaningless encounter. But the incident has caused my mind to recall another similar crash. My thoughts wander into the past, remembering one of my more regretful actions. It involved Marik and Bakura.

**Flashback**

"Goodnight, guys," I say ushering my friends out the door. The party was pretty good. I wish the Solomon had been here for it. It would have been nice. Yugi's upstairs. He's been there all night listening to his music. The others don't hear it, but I'm more than aware of my hikari's tendencies. Once again I'm hit with the guilt that grows in my heart with every action I do that isolates him from us all. I push it aside though.

"Yami," calls Anzu from the living room. She's staying the night again. She has the itch again. I don't normally indulge her, but my current frustration forces me to oblige. I don't want to end up taking out my issues on Yugi after all.

I spot Bakura and Marik in the living room with her. They must have come in through the back because I certainly did not invite them here. The pair is wearing matching set of twin smiles that I can't help but cringe at what the meaning behind them could be. I just know I'm not gonna like this.

"What are you doing here, Bakura, Marik?"

"Hello to you, too, pharaoh." Marik is as snide as ever. He and Bakura exchange a brief glance at each other. "We have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"It involves a certain Yugi Moto."

"What do you want with Yugi?!"

Bakura's smirk widens. "We'd like some private time alone with him."

Anzu looks at me fearfully. I can tell she is more than terrified for Yugi simply from the sound of her voice. I don't look at her, concentrating my gaze directly at the white-haired thief in front of me.

"Why the hell would I allow you that?" They didn't miss a beat.

"Because you have no choice," says Marik. "Either let us see Yugi, or we'll reveal to him your most precious secret." My eyes widen. How could they know about my obsession with my hikari?

"We have lights, too, Pharaoh. We know how you feel, but unlike you, we know well enough our sadistic tendencies, and have decided to put them aside to be with Ryou and Malik. You just cower in the face of a mere possibility. Pushing Yugi away from you in the worst possible way. You're the lowest off us all."

I open my mouth to retort, but Bakura stops me.

"We don't want your justification. Right now we just want your little light."

I don't say anything. How can I? They have me right where they want me. I can't afford to tell them no.

"What do you say, Atem? Do we have a deal? Your secret for some time alone with Yugi."

Marik holds out his hand to me as if offering it to shake.

"I have one condition," I finally speak to them. I stare at them, unblinkingly, in order to display how dead serious I am about this. "You will not touch Yugi's innocence. Any sexual desires you may feel for him will remain unquenched. Do you understand me? Ra help you if you taint him."

My voice has risen considerably in volume since I began talking. The two in front of me seem to pout slightly to each other before shaking their heads. The Egyptian turns to me with a deathly glare.

"Fine, you have our word. Nothing sexual." Did his eye just twitch at me?

They turn away from me already heading up the stairs. Anzu races in front of them. Maybe she wants to alert Yugi of their presence before they reach his room, but they have paused at the foot of the stairs. Bakura turns to me briefly.

"Atem, surely you know that you won't be able to protect his innocence forever."

I ignore him, making my way up the stairs mentally preparing myself for the rough force I'm going to have to use on Yugi right now in order to give the two demons behind me their blackmail. In my ascent, I can't help but feel I just made a deal with Anubis.

**End Flashback**

That night, I immersed myself in Anzu's body. She held me still as I cried for Yugi again. I did not sleep opening one side of my mind link to Yugi, so I could feel every pain he went through that night under the ministrations of Bakura and Marik. That night, I shared pain with my love hardly aware of Anzu's embrace.

_It's my red star, conceal it_

_It's my red star, All I know._

"Yami!!!"

I stumble as the scream in my head rocks my body off balance. The force of the cry is enough to blind me. My world goes black with pain as Yugi's tearing down of my barrier rips my mind in two. It felt almost as bad as losing a shadow game.

"Yugi, Stop it," I speak as I slam the barrier back up for a chance to reestablish myself. The world slowly stops spinning as it returns to focus. I find my bearings. No one is near me. I'm alone. But I have a sneaking suspicion Yugi is one of the things: a. he is extremely pissed at me for something which is very likely, or b. he is in trouble which is more than likely at this time of night. I can feel a prodding on my barrier. It feels like someone is knocking on my head as if it were a door.

I stumble forward holding my weight up against the wall as I move. The pain in my head is staggering as I push myself forward. It gets worse and worse with each step I take. Yugi must be somewhere around here, but it seems as though it is taking me an eternity to find him.

This feels like that time I spent in the puzzle when time just seemed to stand still and cease flowing. Maybe time actually did stop in the darkness. I don't know for sure. My existence there was like living death. Emotions come and go while the memories faded away. I even forgot my own name.

I described it to Yugi once, "An eternity where time stands still isn't an eternity at all. It is death true and endless death. It is purely a state of nonexistence."

I feel the same way now, only except of pure death, I feel now as though I am standing on the edge of a cliff looking down. I am staring death in the face, for time here never truly stops, just slows down. Since Yugi's cry hit my I feel like have not stopped walking for hours, when I am sure it has been but a few minutes. I feel like I'm holding my breath looking for him. I pray he is okay. That he is only angry with me. That he isn't hurt. But then I hear a voice down one of the alleyways.

"You like being my little bitch."

It is the voice of Seto Kaiba.

_Wasted Education_

_Celebrating Imitation_

I cautiously peer into the alley. The darkness obstructing my view, I venture deeper into the isolated space. A small cry has me rushing forward quickly until the sight before me stops me cold. It freezes the very blood in my veins. It catches my breath and suffocates. I pauses my heart mid-beat. I can't speak in the face of the sight before me.

It was my vision all over again. Only this time it wasn't a vision, hell it wasn't even a nightmare. This was for real. Kaiba was really and truly standing there tearing into Yugi. Plundering his body and swiping his innocence from him. I can't move, horrified by the sight.

Kaiba's movements slow down as he turns his head toward me.

"How nice of you to join us."

I can't speak.

"Why look, Yugi. We have a guest. Why don't we give…?"

I stop listening as I stare into Yugi's face. Blood drips down the back of his neck and cheeks. Bruises lay scattered all over the little flesh I can see of his body. In the back of my mind I praise Ra that he is at least covered for the most part.

In situations like this we are taught to take action. To call out for help. To stop the evil deed being carried out. But what is an eons worth of education compared to an actual even.

In the police academy, young cop wannabes are train how to reacted in a time of crisis, but once they have graduated and are on the job for real, they encounter their first shooting or their first hostage situation. Naturally they freeze, trying to function and process all of the training. They try and regurgitate information given to them and give imitation to the steps provided them for years in school, but more often then not they fail to do so. I feel the same way now.

I want to move. I want to rip that fiend away from. I want to quiet his tears and hold him. Tell him it will be alright. But I can't find the strength to move. It's like I've been thrown into a trance by the situation in front of me. All my defenses are down. I can hear all of Yugi's thought. I can feel his pain. My mind is no longer my own. It is wholly and entirely Yugi's.

_Misplaced Admirations_

_Speaking for a generation_

I don't snap out of my shock until I hear Kaiba's cry as he releases. The sound of it will haunt my memory until the day I die. Kaiba says something to me, but I don't quite catch the words. He zips up his pants as he allows Yugi to fall to the floor. He's lost consciousness. I move forward slowly still shaking off my trance. I freeze as Kaiba brushes past me with a whisper.

"Maybe it will motivate you."

I growl at him as he passes into the streetlight.

And he disappears. I don't care anymore as I'm running to Yugi now. I cradle him in my arms as I reach for my cell phone calling an ambulance My knees are becoming soaked with the blood on the concrete, but I don't care as I watch Yugi's face. His breathing is painstaking and hushed, and his face is painted with his own blood. I cover him with my jacket, rocking him gently back and forth forever and ever. Praying that the ambulance gets here on time, I hold my breath waiting for a sign of life from Yugi.

There is nothing. All I have to go on is his erratic heartbeat and shallow breathing. I close my eyes, cradling his head to my chest still rocking back and forth. His body is ice cold. I hope that my body heat with aid that somehow as I press him closer to me.

This should never have happened. This is all my fault.

How did I let this happen?

'You pushed him away…" I hear a voice whisper in my head.

I shouldn't have pushed him from me. This is all my fault.

I see droplets of water appear on Yugi's face. With a brush of my hand I wipe them and some of the blood away. Wondering where the water came from I look up, but it isn't raining. I touch my face to realize I'm crying.

I don't stop the tears. I just hold Yugi. Even as the sirens pull in and the paramedics show up, I never let go of Yugi. Going into the ambulance and hospital, I maintain a firm grip on his hand. The first doctor to arrive takes a quick summary of his situation.

"The patient suffers severe blood loss. It appears he's been raped. He has taken damaged to the temperature control station of the brain and is suffering from hypothermia. Give me a heating blanket, and get me a OR stat. We need to stop the bleeding or he's not gonna make it.

They take him into surgery, and ask me to wait outside. I don't want to.

Unable to stay, unwilling to leave.

_You give and we take it._

_You build it we break it._

**Time Change**

It's been three days. It's about three o'clock in the afternoon now. He still hasn't woken up. I haven't left the room since he came out of the operating room. People have been in and out of the room all this time. Anzu, Jounouchi, Mai Honda, Duke, Ryou, Malik, Serenity, and many others have been in and out these last three days. With them come flowers, cards, and gifts.

All of us blame ourselves for what happened. I tell them not to feel guilty. It can't be helped. They still feel terrible about the situation. They hate the fact that Yugi has been hurt this badly by Seto Kaiba of all people when we had all made the promise in the past to protect him and never leave him. I broke that promise first. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been a coward and run away from my love for Yugi.

Just this morning Anzu was trying to comfort me about it, but I pushed her away. She had been watering some of the plants around the room, and basically tidying up the place while she scrupulously spoke to me about my feelings.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," she'd said. "Your visions forced you to embrace a concept you never would have even contemplated otherwise. You fear hurting Yugi more than anyone."

"So instead, I've managed to screw things up worse."

"No one saw this coming."

"God Damn It. I've hit him too, Anzu."

I hold up my hands in front of me. My crimson eyes look them over. They seem to be drenched in blood. Stained red with Yugi's life essence. Nevermind that I washed it off days ago. I can still see it, smell it.

"My own hands have wanted to do the same. I've always want to touch him, worship him, hold him. I've wanted to claim him as my own. I still do. These hands are no better then Kaiba's."

SMACK

She slapped me across the face.

"Do not compare yourself to him. He did this to Yugi with pure malice in his intent. Kaiba feels no love or camaraderie for Yugi. You do. The whole point of this last year has been because you wanted to protect his innocence. I know it didn't turn out that way, but you love him. You do. Don't turn your back on Yugi now, not after this failed attempt to protect him has in fact robbed him of it."

She sighs in defeat.

"You said the reason you couldn't be with him was because of his innocence. You said you couldn't be with him because your darkness would taint him. I know this may sound cruel and harsh, but now is your chance. As much as it pains us all, Yugi is not innocent anymore."

She looks at his sleeping face. I snuff out rising possessiveness as I watch her place her hand on his face, caressing his cheek like a lover would.

"I think Kaiba wanted to motivate you to make your claim on Yugi. He took far to much pleasure in how he went about it, but don't you see. Now you can be with Yugi as a lover, as you want to be."

"What do I do?"

"Don't tell him. Show him."

And with those last words, she walked out the door.

_You sign and we erase it._

_You feel it. We fake it._

I clench my face in one hand while the other keeps a tight hold on my hikari. I can't stop the tears anymore. I have neither the energy to will them to stop nor the desire to mask them any longer. They still run rampant down my face. With my elbows on the bed and my body hunched over, I paid no mind to the time that passed in my solitude with Yugi. All I was aware of was the sound of his breathing and the heart monitor beeping away a steady lullaby.

This is how Yugi awoke to greet me.

I didn't notice he was completely awake at first. The hand I held only twitched slightly as though trying to feel something other than the bandages it was encased in. I looked at the hand, seeing the bruising and healing laceration underneath the bandages. More tears came to my eyes at them, as I rubbed my thumb over the wounds slowly.

Then I noticed him sniff at the air tentatively, as though checking for any signs of being in an uncomfortable place. I lift my head then, in hope. It has been so long since I hoped for Yugi to wake. It's been too long since I have seen my beautiful hikari's amethyst eyes. It's been to long since I have been able to look into his very soul through those eyes.

'Please, Yugi, open your eyes,' I pray to any and all gods willing to listen to my plea. 'Look at me please.'

My prayers are answered. Pale lids slowly slide up to reveal to me the most beautiful pair of eyes I, in all my years of life, have ever set my own upon. They sparkle at me with love and affection. I smile at him through the tears. My heart is pounding with a need to fulfill the desire and passion I have for the small figure lying in front of me. I don't need to protect him from me anymore. I can just be with him as I always wanted to be since before the beginning.

"Ya…Yami,' he calls as a small smile graces his features.

I watch him struggle against the sleep his body needs with a small amusement in my eyes. He needs to rest, but still he would rather wake. My hand tightens around his hand as he is lulled back to sleep. For the first time in three days I am content to simply watch him, knowing that it will be alright.

_It's my red star, I steal it._

_It's my red star, I can't let go._

Later that night as I watch his angelic face in slumber, a red haze slid over the room through the window. A single red star hangs in the sky casting its haze over the world no matter that it's surrounded by the pure white stars of the rest of the galaxy. Tonight, this red star even outshines the moon. I gaze at it think of him my own red star. The red star that started this horrific chain of events.

It's my love for Yugi that burns in my chest. It casts a red haze on the world around me filling it with passion and emotion. My crimson gaze is no coincidence. Through these eyes, I see the world in black and red now in this moment.

I've had moments like this before when an emotion will overcome me in such an overwhelming manner that all I see is the red. They aren't always negative emotions as is associated with the color red. It's not always anger or rage. It can be intense sorrow, happiness, passion, or jealousy. It is a curse and a blessing, you see. I see emotion in one color because of what I am, what I have seen, and what I once was. Red is my color. It has a good side and a bad side just like I do. Red can appear in different frequencies and different patterns. Sometimes when I see red, it is as silky as a Yugi's skin. Other times, the shade falls on me like the Red See upon Rameses'i head, violent and uncontrollable. In these times, I would look to Yugi for calmness, for in all the red, I could always find the purple of his beautiful eyes.

Right now the red is hazy, misty almost like looking though a cloud. It's beautiful and calming. It shimmers around Yugi's face, haloing his precious features as he sleeps.

This is my red star. This is my love for Yugi.

Untouchable, unchangeable, and soft. I don't want to let go anymore.

I will fix this.

_It's my red star, conceal it._

_It's my red star, It's all I know._

End of Chapter 2

Now my readers, venture forth and review.

Thank you for reading.

i The Egyptian pharaoh who fought against Moses for the freedom of the Hebrew peoples from Egypt. He is defeated when God closes the Red Sea over his head once the people of Jerusalem have safely crossed.


End file.
